


[龙獒/龙科]无缝对接

by TuiMao



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuiMao/pseuds/TuiMao





	1. Chapter 1

国手龙X国手科（年上，可脑内铁刘海龙X奶科） 黑道龙X黑道科 灵魂互穿后发生的若干不可描述（？）事件 本章含钢管舞 不要开错赛道

01.

 

走道里已经都是年轻队员悉悉索索大拖鞋擦着地奔来跑去的声音，水龙头开得很大，哗啦啦的水声里夹着微波炉加热完毕的叮——方博头发乱竖一边机械地动着刷牙的手一边满口泡沫含糊喊了句龙哥就钻回他乱糟糟的那间屋子去了。

不知道是谁在走廊那头大叫了一声，另一群人就打打闹闹地开始起哄。马龙早已习以为常这些年轻队员活力热闹，当然他更佩服的是在这样嘈杂的环境里还有一个人还能睡得不知今夕何年。他将钥匙插在锁眼里一拧，径直走进了张继科的房间。马龙总是最后去喊张继科起来，唰地一把扯开了窗帘，“起床了继科儿。”张继科将被子一卷裹在头上闷哼了一声，马龙笑了笑，坐在床沿推推他，张继科干脆滚了一圈侧过去不理他，后背的睡衣被他蹭到了上面，露了一截精瘦的腰。马龙替他把衣服拉下来塞在睡裤里，“夜里别喊腰疼。”见他依然沉沉睡着一动不动，轻轻拍了几下他屁股，“再不起来吃早饭你的早课就饿肚子跑步吧。”

 

“早课？”张继科终于蠕动了一下，睡眼惺忪地侧着头一脸迷茫望着马龙，马龙猜他大约还半梦半醒间，干脆掀了被子抓了张继科光裸的大腿按在自己膝盖上，在床头柜抽屉里拿了双白袜子替他套上，最后捏了他几下脚心像是惩罚。几番动作只看到张继科白嫩的大腿根在他眼前晃来晃去，昨晚张继科也是这样叉着腿枕在他的小白龙上，赖他那窄小的床上玩手机，过一会儿还把那龙拎过来夹在腿间，他不到熄灯睡觉的点绝不会把床还给马龙，害得马龙睡觉的时候都闻着一床张继科的味道。他们在队里的时候并不会做那事，只是马龙总觉得张继科在有意无意撩拨他底线似的。

 

偏他们又是守与攻的关系。

 

张继科作为后起之秀势头凶猛，一年中已经和他在三次公开赛最后男单决赛会师，马龙捍卫乒坛一哥的王座，张继科一次次蓄势待发挑战着他的权威。他们之间在赛场上暗流涌动，马龙站在台前俯下身体，对视着像猫科动物一样优雅弓起后背的张继科，想起张继科仰着那还有些稚嫩的脸笑得一脸纯真对他说——我刚进一队的时候就想着一定要和你站在那些最高的地方，然后将你拉下来，马龙心头又是一阵悸动。

那就来吧。

马龙沉下眼，凝视着高抛发球的张继科。感谢你让我燃起了延长运动生命的斗志。

 

 

“什么早课？？”张继科缩回脚一下子坐了起来，低头看看自己手脚，形状和细节都对，只是颜色怎么那么不健康，他睡下去的时候没有穿衣服，房间内摆设装饰完全不对，只有眼前人似乎还是那个人，但神形气质还是有着天壤之别。他的直觉告诉他每一件事都脱了轨，是马龙给他下了奇怪的药还是别的什么对家坑了他。对方看他一脸茫然的表情有些宠溺地笑了，揉了揉他的头发，“别撒娇了继科儿。”他猛地一下撩起自己的睡衣，果然他身上的纹身也不见了，这具身体比他本身的年轻和白皙了一些，张继科放下衣服皱了皱眉，“我叫张继科，但不是你的张继科。”所以那这原先的主人去了哪里？

 

 

张继科头脑昏昏沉沉，一夜都是梦，仿佛在漆黑的夜里从高处跳下来无限沉到没有底的湖心里去，一直在降落，时刻要窒息。醒过来的时候一身都是汗，第一个念头就是今天马龙为什么没有来叫他。窗帘拉得密密实实不透一丝光，一侧头看见马龙已经穿了件黑色衬衣套着贴身银灰马甲躺在他边上开了盏床头灯翻书，头发比打比赛的时候弄得还细致齐整，全都往后梳了去，露着宽阔光洁的额头。不对劲，马龙这一身比他们出征海外和出席各种颁奖及参会还要正式。今天他们队内并没有安排什么媒体活动，马龙也不可能那么淡定看着他睡着懒觉不喊他起来跑圈。

马龙合上书放在手边的柜子上，按了下控制器，窗帘就自动从中间往两侧缓缓打开，里头还有一层薄薄的白纱帘子，阳光不至于太刺眼，“你终于醒了，我以为昨晚玩太狠了。”张继科一下子打了个激灵坐起来，被子从身上滑了下来，什么玩太狠，昨晚他都勾了半天马龙，对方全然不为所动。待他借着日光打量清了这间屋子后发现他根本不是在球队宿舍，这也完全不是他们在球队外的住所，他转身盯着身边的男人，他紧紧扣着每一颗衬衫扣子，却卷起了几道袖口，露着有些凸起青筋的手臂，看着他的眼神沉静又内敛，张继科却嗅出了一丝危险的味道——这个人不是他的马龙。

 

 

马龙史无前例破天荒地缺席了早课，带着张继科一起。他们钻进了刘国梁的办公室，马龙犹豫再三还是开了口。一开始他觉得匪夷所思，他小心翼翼地询问交谈了几句，但对方的确语气措辞也好，习惯动作也好和张继科截然不同，他回想了下张继科这几日训练生活也是照常，并没有受到过头部外伤，因此外伤带来脑震荡或者意识模糊错乱之类的假设不存在。况且对方能够条理清晰的说明这个意识的主体生活在何处，职业是什么，他所处的环境是怎样。当晚马龙获得特许出了训练局送他去他指定的地方，身边的人抬着张继科那张消瘦青涩的脸却用着成熟的语调说他看过马龙的比赛“打得还算不错”，评价完还舔了舔嘴角。马龙目不斜视盯着前方车况，千万忍下了想要撸一下他头的冲动——他不是张继科。

 

 

“你穿他这件。”张继科有些冒火一把拽开这个和马龙长得一模一样的人扔过来盖到了他头上的衣服，“怎么了？不喜欢我也没办法，他在我这没几件衣服。”马龙一手插在西裤口袋里，一手摆弄了下张继科留在柜子上黑框眼镜的镜脚，对着穿衣镜中坐在床上的张继科不紧不慢说道。昨晚他还在把这个人g*an*到床都要散架，他背上p*i*股上应该还留着深红w*en*痕，现在与其说翻脸不认人倒真的如他所说他可能根本不是之前的张继科。一开始他以为是不是张少爷玩的什么新花样，毕竟张继科经常心血来潮随心所欲，他可是干得出喝多了后会拉过身边的人不分男女就吻下去的人，末了还意犹未尽舔舔嘴角斜着桃花眼远远挑衅看着马龙。通常马龙只是面无表情不为所动安然坐在那里，只是方博林高远知道最好那天晚上溜得离他远点。

但床上的这个人连马龙拉他一下手臂都能一脸嫌弃地将他整个胳膊抡下来，凭借他们这种人刀口上舔血细致入微的观察力和游走生死的动物般直觉，他几乎可以断定他没有撒谎，虽然不清楚发生了什么事，但这个人身体内的灵魂应该不是他们干了几pa&o后偶尔会在他这里过夜的对家组里张少爷。

马龙一时还没有想到解决的办法，也不能应下送他回什么训练局的要求，本身他们的关系就像悬崖走钢丝，既没有承诺也见不得光，如果搞丢了对面的张少爷，不知会引起多少糟糕的连锁反应。他需要仔细斟酌一下。马龙打开柜子取了件西服，场子还是要巡日子还是要过，“对不起，我暂时还不能送你回去，你先在这待一会儿，晚上你跟我去一个地方。”

 

 

张继科意识到他跟着马龙去了他这一辈子都不会涉足的场所，看起来是个会员制的高级私密会所，一路上不论是客人还是酒保都对他们毕恭毕正屈身打招呼，身边的“马龙”事先意味深长地关照他，不论别人对你说什么，你不想露出马脚的话不要回答就可以，反正你这个身体的主人也是一贯说的少做的多。我们身处的世界和你原先的非常不同，他特意加重了非常两字的语气。张继科没有多加揣测就能猜到这个身体原先的主人和这个马龙之间的关系，他在换衣服的时候瞧见了脖颈和大腿内侧的痕迹，所以这样的温柔体贴让他多少有些不自在。

没待他细想，眼前的场面就有些让他目瞪口呆，在这幢看起来像高级写字楼大厦外面的时候他根本无法想象里面是如此开阔且奢华的布置，挑高有两三层楼，两侧玻璃楼梯旋转可以拾阶而上，楼上是一圈环形玻璃包房，他们所处的下层中间设了高阶T字走秀一样的舞台，每一分段下方都设了吧台，宾客多半西装革履，台上竖着几根钢管，舞者有男有女，容颜精致肉体诱人，应和着色气却不下流的热烈音乐旋转飞舞在钢管之上，华丽的金色射球不停旋转，在他们曲线有致的身体上忽明忽暗闪着，张继科一时只能想到四个字——纸醉金迷。

 

 

张继科带着“马龙”抵达会所的时候所有人都活见鬼一样盯着他们，甚至都没人上来拦他，这恰恰中了他的猜测，马龙果然带着另一个来了。身后跟着他的马龙见他人虽然还套着运动外套踩着运动鞋却一脸气势十足的样子忍不住轻笑了下，一时淡忘了他的恋人还下落不明的现实。这个张继科对他说带他来这里，他就可以把他的张继科还给他，只是他后来绝对没想到是这样的办法。还没等他坐定，眼前就晃过来一个白生生的pi%股对着他摇摆，台上的外国帅哥抖着电臀扭过半个身体对他眨了眨眼，马龙只得默默掏了张钱拉开他的裤子往他臀后塞进去，身边的张继科对他吹了声口哨，“你还适应地挺快的。”

 

还没等马龙辩解几句，他已经随手拿了一杯旁人的烈酒灌了下去，手一撑跳上了舞台，一扯国家队比赛服外套抛给了马龙，他里面没有穿上马龙给他的T而是l%uo着上身，弯腰解开张继科心爱的鞋子蹬在地上，对他勾着桃花眼梢一笑，“不知道这身体好不好用，你应该最清楚。”他占了离他最近的那根钢管，手臂一勾绕上，向上微微仰起头，启了嘴唇伸着鲜红的舌尖慢慢上下舔了几下钢管，下面人都屏住呼吸没人敢放肆呼喝喊好，他们知道马龙现在正坐在楼上正对舞台的最大那件包房里。射光打得张继科颈下发热，他对新身体的使用还有些陌生，但运动员终究是运动员，当他一分腿用一侧大腿上了钢管后，他就意识到这结实却不过分夸张的大腿是多么有力的支撑。

 

马龙紧紧攥着张继科的运动外套，看他一手一脚攀着钢管跟着音乐旋转，他只盯着马龙一个人，仿佛着极乐盛宴只是为了他一个人呈现的，马龙心头天人交战，这个人用着张继科的身体做着张继科一辈子不可能做的事情，他从钢管上跳了下来，本来就短的运动短裤被他拉高到只要稍一弯腰就能隐隐看到露出来的臀肉的地步，他的背部向下伏着划出常人难以企及的优美线条，分开只穿了白色袜子的腿，翘着圆润紧实的p#i股前后来回蹭那钢管，一手向后拉着那笔直一根，动得像是在拽着什么人的手臂借力，许是灯光太炙热，也可能是他动作太大，张继科慢慢从耳尖一路染了红蔓延到脖颈胸口，马龙能想到的都是些他们曾经有过亲密接触的日夜，张继科就是这样身体慢慢起了反应。他只觉得腿间悄然起了变化，用衣服盖了希望它能平息下去，一抬头瞥见“张继科”有些迷离涣散的眼神似乎在朝二楼飞，还没等他顺势也抬头看一眼楼上，他已经从台上蹦下来，欺身爬到马龙身上坐稳了，浑身汗湿，肤色还透着粉，p#$i股刚来回滑了几下，就感觉到了下面火热ch#u$着的那根，悄悄趴在马龙结实的肩膀上咬着他耳朵，眼睛却瞟向楼上，“你比某个人真是诚实多了。”

 

 

张继科喝了好几杯饮料，刚从厕所回来就看到“马龙”双手插在口袋里站在玻璃前脸色不怎么好，他顺着他的视线向下一瞧，靠！那个占据着他身体的人正在对他的队长干什么？！他一掀门像个点燃的小炮仗一样冲楼下去了，马龙望了眼来回扇个不停的门，紧了紧领带，那他也去会一会他们好了。


	2. Chapter 2

张继科窝了一包火，他这身体的肤色虽然深了些，但依然看得出他气得涨红了脸。他鼓了鼓腮帮，圆圆的指甲扣着衬衫边缘，尽量克制自己却忍不住像小老虎一样低声咆哮了下，“你给我下来！”肇事者抬起他那张有些茫然无辜的脸，从队长肩上撑起身体爬起来。身后的马龙从玻璃楼梯上笃悠悠地走了下来，“他不能喝，喝一点就先是兴奋到无法无天，然后就断片，不知道搞砸了几次宴会了。”张继科有些委屈，为什么这个大人听起来比他还不靠谱比他还不守规矩，他几乎是扑过去一般砸向马龙紧紧搂住，将脑袋埋在马龙颈窝里，一嗅到熟悉的味道他就有点困了，这个点早过了队里的就寝时间，“带我回去。”

 

马龙有些迟疑，悄悄抬起一只手想摸摸张继科的发尾安慰他，视线余光瞥到了身边的另一位“马龙”和“张继科”，就有些不太自然，指尖来回搓了几下还是放了下来。张继科却感应到了他的犹豫，向后一伸手抓住了马龙的手指。虽说这个身体内借住的灵魂才是他真正的张继科，但心理上还是非常难以接受与之依然有些差异的对方，这种匪夷所思的脱轨感和陌生感实在是太过于抽离现实。只有张继科紧紧抱着他手指轻轻晃了晃的感觉让他有了些实感，张继科感觉寂寞或不安的时候，在人前人后都会悄悄像小孩儿似的慢慢爬过手指来寻马龙。

 

马龙在积年累月的相处时光里发现了张继科黏过来或靠着或挂着都是些无意识的举动，但越是自然的亲密恰恰说明了信任度和熟悉感。张继科比起媒体冠以的小藏獒之称，其实更像猫科动物一些，在场上与马龙对峙的时候仿佛敏捷凶残的猎豹弓着腰蓄势待发，私下像安静慵懒的大猫，在休息日的时候他们去动物园消磨时光，张继科抱着变异种的白色小奶虎合影，马龙放下手机，笑笑对他说，还挺像的。张继科固执地让他将手机给旁人，要马龙过来和他一起举着小老虎的肉爪，张继科一执着就更添了几分稚气，天有些热，日头映着张继科的耳廓微红一圈，合影后旁人转身离去，马龙凑过去微微吻了张继科的耳朵。

 

张继科察觉到了马龙的不自然和紧张，他们有着最微妙的电流感应一般。马龙在赛前几天一直到比赛当日通常和平日里温和健谈的样子相去甚远，像是转换到了另一个与世隔绝的层面。这种时候他不会去打扰他，他们有着各自独特的备赛方式。他懂马龙，马龙也懂他。但是现在是他特别想要得到马龙回应，他知道马龙对他现在的身体有抵触，如果没有那才是大麻烦了。但张继科现在灵魂换了个陌生居所，唯有熟悉的人在身边最好一刻形影不离他才有点安定感，他憋着口气想要打破这层突如其来横在他们屏障。幸好马龙缓了几秒后包住了他的手将他拉了起来，他依然没有全然适应这个身体，有些头晕目眩的飘忽，马龙牢牢抓紧了他的手腕要带他离开。

对面的马龙目不斜视地脱了西装罩在了几乎全l~uo的“张继科”身上，他本身与张继科差不多身量，张继科偶尔过夜后会穿他的衣服。可这个张继科显然还未完全达到三十岁男人的体格，肌肉也还没有完全增强，衣服对他来说显得有些宽松晃荡，差不多正好遮到屁股下，马龙不动声色地替他往下拉了拉。一手隔着西装揽了过度兴奋之后有些神游的张继科过来，一手抬起礼貌地拦住了他们，“刚才下来之前我接到了他父亲的电话，可能他得到了些风声，”他朝怀中的张继科看了眼，“如果这个样子被他父亲亲眼所见，于我于他都将是掩饰不过去的麻烦事。”

“所以你的意思是？”马龙凝神想了下，恢复了些往日的沉静，和对面那个长得和他几乎一模一样的人对视了片刻。“所以能否不情之请地将他再借我一下？”对面的人挪开了视线，偏向了他身边的张继科，他轻轻摇了摇几乎半趴在他胸口沉浸在酒劲里缓不过神来的张继科，“这个还要请你带回去小心饲养几天，可能比你原先习惯的要凶猛一些。”马龙胸口千思万绪本就堵着一团，他是个不喜欢一切都不在掌控中的人，这乱得理不出个头绪，他本想带张继科回去睡一觉有什么事情明日再议。但对方提出了这样的要求，显然逼得他立刻将“短时间内还想不到有效可行将两个人换回来的办法”这件事马上摆上台面，他可以想到数种反驳对方的理由，第一反应却是这几日的确是有领导过来看他们这次集训成果，张继科第一日可推说病了，但后面几日如果都不在训练馆出现就很容易让人起疑心了。虽然现在看起来是张继科身体内的那个人应该是一个和乒乓球毫无交集的人，但他只能祈祷身体记忆加上他巧妙的掩饰能糊弄过去。

张继科捏了捏他的手指，他侧头看了他眼，张继科大约感应到了他想些什么，又猜到马龙可能在天人交战。垂眼闪着睫毛一开始不做声，终于抿了抿嘴低声说了句，“那你之后要快点来接我。”张继科小眼神都没瞧他，闪闪烁烁看着另一侧，马龙倒更真切地感受到了他的无奈和委屈。

 

问题没解决，倒是添了新麻烦。生活本就在一个循规蹈矩的循环中，一旦其中一环搭错了扣，整个链就脱落了一节。夜里开车不适合东思西想，但这件事比他所经历过的一切事都棘手。他其实本来就想约肖战碰头，但是现在这个节骨眼显然非常不合适谈共同开发他们刚拿下的那个商业地块。那块地处于城市副中心，虽然并非闹市，但周围小区商务楼齐全，他们请了顶级的建筑规划设计公司，只要定位准确，又能正确引导人流，不愁投入的开发成本得不到翻倍回报。而这附近不远处的商务园区里那几幢商务楼都是肖战他们的产业，如果能做到联动不失为一次缓解两边的利益互赢。马龙一边想着一边把车停进车库，身边默坐了一路的张继科解了安全带刚下车就被个黑漆漆的身影扑了上来发出一声嗷叫，马龙才想到昨天把科科送去宠物医院做了检查，张继科没见过它都没个心理准备，赶紧下车喊了一声科科，那狗见了马龙更人来疯朝他喊了几声扑过去，张继科赶紧一闪身躲在马龙身后，马龙一手摸摸抱着他大腿的狗，回头略带歉意说了句对不起不知道你怕狗，张继科看起来真的被吓到了，一脸丢了魂似的在他后面缩着头红了眼框，委屈巴巴说着害怕，我害怕，你怎么没说养了那么大只狗？！马龙看着张继科摇来晃去躲那狗的画面也是有些新奇，毕竟张继科以前对它呼来喝去没事就爱搓他皮毛捏着玩，估计科科也委屈得很，今天张继科非但不和他玩耍还躲着它。

 

马龙好不容易哄了狗乖乖待在笼子里，转身去寻一进屋就窜到二楼扶手后拉着栏杆柱子蹲在角落里观察他和狗的张继科，等他确认马龙真的把狗关好了后，才不情不愿地跟着马龙带他去客房，马龙依然没什么衣服可以给他换，喊他先去洗澡，一会儿他拿张继科的睡衣过来给他，他没有说的是，那衣服还很新，张继科过来过夜的时候他们几乎用不着它。马龙回了自己房间，从衣柜里抽了那套张继科的睡衣，松了松领带缓口气，他脱了西装马甲架好，卸了袖扣卷了几道袖口起来，还没等他打电话和秦志戬商量之后和肖战谈判的事，就听到隔壁张继科几乎是咆哮的骂娘声，赶紧拿了衣服过去踹门一看，那狗不知道什么时候溜了上来，顶着鼻子用嘴扯着张继科围在下半身的浴巾，张继科不知道是被狗吓得还是被闯进来的马龙给惊得，撒了手放弃了和狗抢浴巾，狗得了浴巾更开心，又咬又啃，马龙看了眼赤条条的张继科深呼吸了下赶紧移开了眼睛，把衣服扔在床上，抽了狗几下屁股，乘狗愣了神的时候将浴巾拽出来，赶着它就下楼去了。再上来的时候出乎意料的是张继科穿好了睡衣在楼梯口等他，马龙想了想果然是不同的人，张继科以前只会全l;uo地翻了个身露着屁股懒洋洋的躺在床上一副你爱来不来的样子，撩得他火烧得更旺些。“这下我锁扣都上好了，它出不来。”如果对方是在疑心这个，那他有责任替他消除。“我不信，它都会开门自己出来。”张继科倔强地仰着头，湿漉漉的发尖随着动作一翘一翘，马龙以前从未发现这个角度他有些不同于年龄的稚嫩。

“那你要我怎么办？”马龙盯着那发尖若有所思。对方低下了头有些心不在焉，“你等我睡着了你再走，以前我输了球马龙都这么办。”他将两侧袖口再往上卷了卷，朝张继科借宿的客房走去。

 

马龙带着张继科回运动员公寓的时候才意识到终于规矩穿好了运动服的他外面还套着另一个马龙的西装，张继科靠在车门上紧锁眉头，酒后的清醒期对他来说漫长又难熬。马龙带他上楼的时候正巧遇见方博和周雨捧着微波炉刚转出来的爆米花从走廊里穿过，两人看到他们相视一笑，怪叫喊了声就匆匆奔走。张继科没有再闹，只是酒劲烧得他浑身发热，马龙见他脸颊像那熟透了的桃汁染了色，白里透着深粉，渐层一片片晕到了脖子。进了房他有些自来熟的脱了外套就要去洗，马龙正准备要走，他从浴室里探了半个头出来，“你一会儿和我说说这几天要注意的事，可能遇到的人。”马龙想了下，放在门把上的手又拿了下来，退到房间里，往张继科的床沿一坐。里头传来哗啦啦的水流声让他有些心神不定，干脆开了张继科的床头柜拿了电吹风出来替他吹拍子。对方洗得很快，又让他大感意外的是光着身子擦着头发就潇洒地走了出来。马龙叹了口气关了电吹风，“内裤在第三格抽屉里，你最好裹个浴巾出来。我们这儿除了晚上睡觉，平日里只掩着门不锁门，他们可能不习惯张继科这样。”张继科转身按他说的翻了条内裤套上，坐在另一侧床沿擦身，头发乱翘竖着像刺猬。马龙顿了下，“过来，我给你吹头。”张继科有些惊讶地回过头，“你还伺候他这个？”马龙只觉得他大惊小怪，张继科连喝水擦汗都是习惯让马龙替他拿，更何况他发质硬，不吹干了第二天偏分不抹上半瓶发蜡绝对不会恢复正常。“你来不来？”马龙开了吹风机，马达强劲地送了风过去，张继科往后蹭了蹭仰起脑袋，马龙一手还轻轻替他揉着头，暖烘烘的风从上打到下面，他舒服得飘飘忽忽，心里想着，如果他是猫大概非要在马龙怀里滚上几圈才舒适。


	3. Chapter 3

#一切和产ru相关你能想到的没下限的可能都有 阅读注意#  
两个继科儿换回来后的脑洞 可能与正文无关 很久没发车了忽然想开车而已 先来队长龙X年下奶科

番外一

 

马龙从浴室胡乱擦着头出来的时候，张继科没料到他洗得那么快，慌张托着宝宝的小屁股不知所措。马龙将浴巾绕在脖子上叉腰看着卷起旧T到肩膀处，胸前淌着一条柔色水渍的张继科，他抿着嘴垂了眼，滴溜溜地转就是不看马龙。亏他还记得放下了窗帘，卧室的夜灯温暖的光散了去，张继科比之前抽了些条，也从少年人的纤瘦中褪了出来，增肌后没显得那么单薄了，儿子的到来也使他添了些肉，肤色看着越发像夜海中的皎洁月色，现在的张继科，所有的一切正好合在那个最美好的度上。  
马龙朝床走进了几步，宝宝在酣睡，薄薄一层可见血管的眼皮下眼球在左右转动，天热给他剃了个光头，圆圆脑袋上还未愈合的天灵盖中间那根血管在突突跳着，马龙至今不敢怎么碰他脑袋。张继科在心虚，终于抬起眼来有些撒娇般地瞧他，宝宝梦里还在嗦嘴吸奶状，嘴唇湿润粉红，嘴角奶渍还未干透，那是因为张继科还没来得及给他擦。  
张继科早就想喂个奶试试看了。一方面男子产后只有不定时薄乳分泌，根本不足以达到哺育孩子的营养，另一方面他已经投入恢复训练，不能再有多余的这方面消耗。马龙不论在场馆还是回家都盯得他很紧，准时提醒他吃断奶的药，训练中频繁湿了衣服是很分心且尴尬的事。通常来说寻常男子产后并不需要服用药物，有人分泌很少可以忽视，有人选择乳贴遮盖乳首避免液体淌漏。张继科不知道是催乳激素过高还是运动员新陈代谢较快，药物抑制看似白天起了些作用，但过后到夜里就加倍汹涌。

张继科一开始还能凭借运动员铁一样的意志力忍着，到后来夜里给疼醒了，顺着呼吸一下下胸口一整片抽着涨疼，只好交叠着两条腿翻来扭去，他不想吵醒了马龙，滚到自己那一侧卷着被角掖在下巴，可怜兮兮地咬着唇不敢哼哼，悄悄从睡衣下伸进手揉揉自己胸口涨到紧痛的乳肉，那地方像是缺乏关爱许久，才一碰就一股湿意。张继科吓了一跳连忙抽出来，向后又滚到马龙那侧去了。马龙被他动静那么大的一折腾也有些醒了，拧了床头灯眯着眼扭头一看，张继科在半夜里眼睛晶亮晶亮有神得很，脸颊红通通，额角渗了汗，呼吸声都呼哧呼哧地重了起来。马龙手摸了过去怕他是病了，张继科抓着救命藤一样拉着他的手往被子里塞，他衣服卷边还未放下来，马龙的手带着茧子，一蹭上去就又痛又痒，过后泛着一丝诡异的愉悦，张继科终于猫似的哼了出来。马龙摸得一手滑腻，张继科抬起头咬了下他脖子，对他没有进一步动作示威。

马龙知他难受，领会了他意思，由轻渐重得搓揉着他乳粒，先是顺着画圈，张继科舒服地掀了被子展开了身体，马龙得了窍，并不仅仅专注他那赭色转红的软肉，开始推着手掌按摩他整块胸肌。弄完了左侧又眷顾右侧，干脆翻身骑在张继科身上，双手都按了上去替张继科舒缓些深夜袭来的涨意。张继科起先还要湿着眼咬红了唇角喊疼，到后面只催着马龙重些快些，马龙也出了汗，顺着白净的下颌脖子滚落在他肩颈，手掌上下推揉的时候手臂肌肉鼓鼓囊囊，张继科又忍不住要去捏一捏。他两侧那肉粒都被弄得胀大许多，汩汩不停流着淡色奶液，马龙不知道别人是什么情况，张继科的体液比想象的要浓厚一些，他指间半干有些湿粘，抬起手来伸着舌尖舔了舔，并非想象中的腥甜，几乎是无味，他将之前吸了个干净，尝着了些奶香和几乎可以忽略不计的咸。张继科睁大了他染了风情的桃花眼将马龙的举动尽收眼底，他比任何时候都想要来一炮，他觉得他应该比其他二十出头的人在这方面有了更多奇妙的体验。  
马龙低头看到张继科愣愣地发着呆，心里想着大约他还是很不好意思，弓着腰吻了吻张继科的嘴唇，“起来去洗洗吧。”哪知张继科立刻回了神，一把拉下准备从他身上下去的马龙，有些不好意思地吸吸鼻子，朝着马龙稚气一笑，低着嗓子却每个字眼都清晰无比，“不洗了，队长替我全舔掉。”马龙胸口呼吸一紧，挑了下眉俯下身体，一口咬在张继科乳尖上，“那你可别后悔。”

 

从那以后两人将孩子哄睡了后夜里马龙就开了加餐，一开始他总觉得每一夜都吸得干干净净，加上药物辅助，张继科明晚应该能好受些，哪知张继科后一晚都会继续汹涌，他们也去看了医生，医生只说他可能年轻，体力充沛，过了几个月后自然就好了。马龙也试着一晚上不去碰他，张继科每夜都早习惯了马龙替他弄一番，哪里受得了戒断，于是试着让宝宝舔了舔。张继科有些地方甚至远超马龙的成熟，但大部分时候还是小孩心性，马龙抽了浴巾扔在床上转身去看宝宝，回头看张继科一脸犯错了似的不敢看他，本来想好好说他，堆砌好的词组话语又化成一滩了。叹了口气抱了宝宝放到小床，刚转身回他们自己的床，张继科大概知道他这次放过他了，一高兴就生龙活虎扑过来攀着他的背。

马龙托着他屁股两个人一起跌在床上，他拉了拉张继科有些外翘的耳朵，张继科猜到他要说什么，一手捂住马龙的嘴，自己嘀嘀咕咕说着我就试试，下次不来了。马龙反而笑了，眼睛迷成一条直线，一手捏着张继科的手腕拉开，忍不住要嘲下张继科，“你儿子让你受苦了么？”张继科伸过手搭着马龙脖子，抚摸他后颈薄薄一层头发，像是受了极大委屈，无意识撅了噘嘴就说得停不下来，“嘴唇比你软，但这小子太不知轻重了，弄得我疼死。”一手将自己衣服再卷得高些，仰着脖子挺着胸要给马龙瞧。被宝宝嘬过的那肉粒肿成了丁点儿珊瑚珠大小颜色，乳毛打着卷儿被干了的奶渍弄得黏在软肉上。

马龙指尖带了些力，拨了下那紧缩的一小团，只听见上方张继科吃痛倒吸了口冷气，他抬头看见张继科眼角有些发红，他笑了笑低头含住了张继科心尖上的嫩肉，蕴了些口水润了润就轻重适度地吮吸起来，没用几下那硬邦邦的小小奶头就出了汁液，马龙全数咽了下去，抿着嘴唇更用力些，张继科就流得更欢快些。他替张继科弄了那么多次，已经熟练到知道什么样的力道能让张继科痛却能忍的程度，张继科像是大魂儿从心口那处被马龙一丝丝抽走一样，一开始有些疼但过后便是爽利到脚趾都蜷曲，迷迷糊糊抓了马龙的手往他另一侧胸去，一条腿还夹着马龙的腰臀上下来回不耐烦地滑，“这儿难受，龙……”  
马龙松开他那乳粒，已然是色泽极为嫣红一颗缀在那紧实皮肉上，他抓着张继科的手指轻轻推了下它，那嫩肉得了感应似的立即又吐出一股，这次却没人吞它，只缓慢从身侧滑到了被单上。张继科湿了睫毛，却显得更乌黑了些，一脸发懵眨了眨眼盯着还没有继续抚慰他另一侧的马龙。马龙心里有些软化却打定主意不理他，“难受要怎么办？”只有一下没一下地推着他已经顺利出着奶的那一颗，弄多了那水液渍渍流得张继科一侧身体和床褥湿了一滩，这处酥麻舒服，另一侧依然闷而不发得不到舒缓，强烈的落差感锯齿般细细磨着耗着他身体和意志，张继科出了一身汗，颈子后的汗水细密落下几道渗入被单里。他难耐地扭了几下，体内闷着一团火发散不出，他发狠抓着马龙头发按向自己那没有得到照顾的胸口，马龙洗完还未干透的头发擦过了他半片胸，湿漉漉的感觉让他有一种已经出了点什么东西的错觉，他仰起脖子长出了口气，汗水顺着他的喉结奔到了他的胸膛中央，急促里带着些委屈，“龙龙哥哥……替我舔舔那里……”马龙果然动摇了，揪着他汩汩淌着液体那一处乳首的手更重了些，张继科在更青涩点初识马龙的时候，被一堆人簇拥着喝了点酒，胃里像四处点了火，烧着他浑不知所以，被大点的队员哄骗着喊了马龙——龙龙哥哥，他只记得马龙在一堆人起哄里也笑作一团，之后却目光没有离开他。  
球员手劲本就大得要命，被马龙带着情欲下狠手一拧，张继科虽然有些准备，但依然眉眼挤做一团，缓了几秒后已经看起来泪眼汪汪。他一般在情事中不会轻易喊马龙这个，马龙自从第一次后就像被这几个字植入了什么奇怪的程序，一旦启动起来操得他都是又狠又久。果不其然，马龙终于弃了他黏黏糊糊出了不少奶水的乳首，转而顶着舌尖扫过了那软趴趴还没怎么出过水的乳肉，旋即用齿间来回啃咬碾磨小小奶头边缘，张继科抱着他的头低声抽气叫了几下，“疼……你老不弄这儿，不习惯……”马龙不知道怎么的一直偏爱张继科左侧靠着心脏的那一侧，张继科洗完澡盯着镜子总疑心右边饱受冷落的这个看起来要比左侧要小了些。

马龙轻轻在它周围按了几个吻抚慰他，干脆含了他整个乳晕进去，张继科的身体明显松了下来，马龙悄悄伸下去用掌心来回搓了几下张继科早半抬了头顶在他腹上的肉根，张继科有了宝宝后性致一直高涨，应该说孕期后半程他们就没怎么消停过。马龙本就满手糊了奶水，圈着那根倒也省去了润滑剂，他每套弄一次就一路箍到底部，将张继科两颗弹韧的肉球一起托起来挤在掌心揉捏，张继科不经撩，马龙抓着他腿间那包皮肉都又红又水，上下夹击弄了一会儿肉头就和上面比赛似的汹涌出了液，马龙弄得他下面越用力，上面吸着张继科的小奶头也越发狠，啵唧几下嘬着嘴吞咽那一波波溢出来的水液，马龙抬手擦了下嘴角，笑笑吓唬了下张继科，“你吃得甜得发齁，那里尝起来都是甜的。”张继科才出了精水，本有些魂不守舍，被马龙一调笑回过了神，抬腿敲了敲马龙屁股。马龙被他踢着往前一耸动，那玩意儿顶在张继科屁股上，那触感让张继科没忍住呻吟了出来，搞得马龙也有些意乱神迷。训练密集的时候他们很注意不要纵欲，每晚马龙替他吸尽了奶水后两人也多半是将欲念强压下去，然而今天这念头却始终无法散了去。

 

马龙越过张继科拉开床头柜的抽屉，润滑剂用得差不多了，他扔了瓶盖，抬起张继科的腿，张继科对即将要放生的性事也生了些期待，自觉分开腿抬高了些屁股。马龙用力一挤瓶身，将剩下的液体全挤在他入口，那透明水液顺着张继科湿漉漉的屁股全淌到床单上去了，他半个屁股沾着那晶亮润滑剂，马龙心跳乱了节奏，张继科训练后也经常湿了大半条裤子，他想过那下面的光景，大约和现在一样看起来都是色情无比，张继科屁股上冰凉一片，和他身上的燥热真真是冰火两重天，他伸到下面摸了摸，脸一红胡乱擦在马龙结实的手臂上。

马龙抓着他捣蛋的手按在床沿，另一手顺着润滑剂探了进去，张继科那软肉还未全开，只是尝着了水意滋滋露了个口，马龙指尖摩挲着那细小褶子慢慢碾了几圈，喂着那小嘴吃了些液体进去，那小口就得了些许快意，敞了条小道迎着马龙手指捅了进去，里面那嫩肉吃过比手指更大数倍的东西，马龙知他没有那么生涩了，便小幅抽着手指进出带了更多润滑剂去到深一些的地方，弄了一会儿也不知是不是里面自己出了水，他只觉得那层叠软肉在往里吸他手指，撤出来掰开张继科屁股，启了的那小口通着条深粉色的肉道，他扒得越狠那湿滑软肉就露出来更多一些，张继科朝两侧摊着手，满脸情潮，马龙爬起来推起他两条腿按在他身体两侧，试探性地顶着肉柱杵在入口磨蹭，他蹭进去一些肉头又滑出来，本意是想让张继科适应一些，不知怎么张继科对他过门而不入有些恼了，拉着他手臂就把他抓下来狠狠啃他嘴唇。马龙一边回应着他这炙热猛烈的吻，一边索性挺腰扶着那根塞了进去，堵在张继科那肉里密密实实扎了根似的，契合得仿佛他两本就是一体。他动着腰往里送，张继科那里的软肉紧紧包着他来回吮，用力之大比他嗦乳还有过之而不及。他离了张继科的唇，两人如同水里捞起来似的快要窒息，没换几口气他又低头在张继科胸上嘬那皮肉，弄得一个个红痕和落雪日里最艳丽的红梅似的，下面也快了节奏大抽大弄，张继科双手攀着他的背，两条白皙有力的腿勾紧了他屁股，整个人仿佛快要离了床腾空挂在马龙身上，叫得又响又急。  
宝宝不知何时被两人的激烈弄醒了过来，呀了一声喊着手指乖乖盯着两人咯咯笑起来。张继科双目迷离侧了下头，“龙……宝宝看着我们……”马龙气息也乱，托起了托他屁股，交合处贴得更紧了些，那些肉体撞击打出来的白色泡沫弄得两人下面毛发湿泞不堪，“他什么都不知道。”干脆将张继科翻抱了起来坐在他腿上耸动，张继科面对着宝宝，小肉团有些兴奋，嗯嗯啊啊欢快叫了起来，张继科不知道是高涨的性欲催得还是不好意思，耳尖红得几乎立刻要滴血。马龙下了死力气揉面团般捏着他屁股往两侧扯，张继科借着体重一下下坐在马龙那根上，马龙快要到了，重重撞着张继科几乎坐不稳七倒八歪，“你的小奶头，是给宝宝吸，还是你龙龙哥哥？”张继科撑着他肩膀死咬着下唇不吭声，头发几乎全湿透了，水珠顺着额角全滑到了下巴尖。马龙停了下来，打了他几下屁股，宝宝倒是开心地挥舞着手脚。张继科又羞又恼，狠狠咬了马龙肩膀一口，在这种关头对方的意志力和控制欲都惊人到可怕，张继科前后磨着那根却不得两人一起弄的那种滋味，只得委委屈屈回了句，“只给……龙龙哥哥吸……快些……快些……”马龙忽然将他又放倒在床上，按着他双膝一下下都打到最里面，将那穴肉都撑得满满涨涨，大开大合弄得那交合处叽咕叽咕一阵阵水声，张继科每被插进一次就奶猫似的哼叫一声，待到张继科从内到外都被操得熟透了，马龙狠狠干了几下射了进去。  
张继科吃了精水后整个人脱了壳软作一团，汗涔涔腻在马龙身上不动了。马龙还小幅度戳着他软肉，一手抚着张继科已经没什么奶液的乳首，今天的任务看起来是超额完成了，他拨开张继科湿透了的发尖，吻了吻他额头。


	4. Chapter 4

番外二

黑道龙獒送奶车

 

方博抱着几大盒快递进来，摇摇晃晃挡得他人都快看不见了，马龙上去接了一把才不至于全都砸在地上。“都还是小衣服啊？”方博有些惊恐地睁大了眼，马龙点了点头，卷着衬衫袖口将包裹都摞整齐等张继科回来拆。  
他们生了个闺女。  
马龙一发入魂，张继科得偿所愿喜得千金。本来两边都不太看好两个人能走远，甚至马龙自己都是，他们甚至都没有谈过将来，只是默契地暗自觉得产生了更密不可分的连结。张继科给孩子买了很多小衣服，那些拖着长长曳尾的多层蕾丝花边小裙子，给她买了许多柔软的小发夹，那孩子才几个月甚至毛发都没有非常茂密，根本看不出是男宝宝还是女宝宝。有活动需要两人出席的时候，他们双煞一样穿着笔挺贴身的黑色西装三件套，怀里抱着被张继科强行别上了个小蝴蝶结的宝宝，蕾丝小裙子拖了一长尾，有老眼昏花的长辈例行夸一句好可爱的小弟弟，张继科立刻就要扭着头不满地嘟囔反驳，我们是小妹妹不是小弟弟。

夜里张继科给宝宝洗了澡抱在软绒的毛巾里抱出来，换了细腻的鹅黄棉布小睡衣，张继科很细心，怕压痛了宝宝娇嫩的皮肤，买的衣服都是扁平扣子。孩子经常吸着手指就弯眼朝他笑开了，张继科一开心又把她举高了脸贴脸亲亲。他一动作，睡衣胸口就绷得特别紧，几乎要喘不过气，他长了些肉，马龙又何尝不是。肖战比他们更快适应宝宝的到来，张继科偶尔一边用手指轻轻挠挠孩子小肉腿一边专注盯着手机，被肖战逮到一次就说了个不停——你怎么不和孩子交流，她听得懂的。张继科不知是激素失衡还是怎么，那地方肿痛不堪艳若冬梅却丝毫没有分泌物流出。马龙带着他去看了医生，检查出来各项指标均无异常，只说每个人情况不同，有些男性无分泌物也不觉疼痛或不适，实在不舒服想办法让液体出来一些即可。  
肖战询问了医嘱，当即行动起来亲自下厨煲汤炖菜，他本就做饭挺有几手，翻着花样给炖了黑鱼冬瓜汤，猪脚黄豆汤，老母鸡炖黄芪，荤素搭配营养均衡，张继科先前吃得还挺满意，日子久了连日都是这些，不免兴趣乏乏又不好打击肖战，马龙和他一起吃，倒不比他挑嘴依然每日吃个干净。不出一两个月，两个人都圆了一圈，肖战上了年纪做菜下手口味重，盐撒得又多，两人不仅舔了肉还浮肿，张继科的情况却没什么改善。他经常在夜里翻来覆去俯卧蹭着床单，初时一阵痛意，倒盖过了那又涨又麻的感觉，缓过之后那熟悉的感觉又卷土重来甚至更猛烈，他就有些熬不住了，额角渗着汗，咬紧牙用拳头捶着床。

他知道半城之隔的小孩也刚产了崽，终有一日他拉下脸来了微信问他，那张继科倒是爽快，回了他几个字“队长帮我。”张继科皱眉来回拨了几下屏幕，刚想问怎么帮，立刻悟了过来，连骂了几个操像被人发现了什么不得了的事情一样将手机扔到另一侧床沿去了。他红了脸，甚至一路热到下腹，一扯被子盖得严严实实。马龙从隔壁健身房练完拳击后拐进来要洗澡，胸前和手臂都是细密一层水珠，头发上的汗眼见要滴在脸上，他朝后顺了几下。他以为张继科又低烧了，默不作声翻了药倒了水放在床头柜上。他不愿过多刻意表现什么，大约那会让张继科觉得自己处在一个不平等的状态，他们本就是独立又坚强的男人，张继科孕育了生命不代表他不够强悍。他也时常想，可能他们本来就是从互利的肉体关系走在一起，后来又因为孩子的降生不得不牵连在一起。从开始到现在他们从未就表达过任何爱意之类，不是说那些可笑幼稚，而是本就是不轻易能得到或付出的东西，所以都无法前进。  
他们这样的人，处在这样的成长环境，如果没有得到十足肯定的回报，又怎么敢妄付真心，但他时常又觉得自己矛盾，他无法解释自己暗暗涌动的控制欲和偏执。如果真有这么一个人，比如之前互换了身体的时候，如果张继科真的和另一个马龙或别的谁有了什么，他不知道自己究竟会怎么样。他们没有约定什么，也不存在所谓契约关系，一直默认和尊重对方的选择，但他依然无法解释如果张继科离开了，现在甚至是带着孩子离开的话，他内心想到这个就会勾起来的狂暴和无措。

张继科并没有这么做，依然每天有各式各样的包裹寄来，依然会提早从肖战那边的事务抽身回来在泳池里和宝宝玩橡皮鸭子，马龙抱着双肘站在玻璃窗后看他过了一个夏季后晒得自然健康的肤色，后颈那里不知是日光还是马龙带来的红色印记，泛着水光让他有些走神。

中秋孩子被肖战抱去玩了，那夜里他们所有人聚在一起吃饭喝酒打牌，张继科连输几轮，闹脾气拿了马龙的酒杯喝了些，红了脸吼着再来再来。人散了后马龙调暗了客厅里的灯，月色冰冷浸润着落地窗忽然显得有些萧瑟冷清，这个城市秋意来得很快，庭院里那几棵树很早就染了浓重颜色，夜里风凉霜至，张继科偏扯了白色衬衫的扣子，几乎半敞着站在外头抽烟，他依然晕晕乎乎的，掐灭了烟头往楼上爬的时候双腿如灌了千斤。他依稀记得他们玩牌之前是有什么赌约？方博说了万圣节给那些club里舞者添置的衣服式样让他们瞧瞧先，一并放在他那堆包裹里了？

 

马龙没上头，只是一堆人嚷得脑门突突跳得厉害，洗完澡清醒了许多，他将湿漉漉的头发全朝后撸去了，现在的长度大约正好能盖掉后脑门上的那块以前留下的伤疤，那处头发生得慢，张继科事后如果没睡意，喜欢有事没事戳弄那里，在外面下着雨室内却依然温暖的夜里，这经常让他产生了他们相依相爱的错觉。  
他推门出去的时候手一滞，紧紧抓了把下面的浴巾，张继科几乎是全裸，如果他身上那些可怜的布料能称作遮挡的话。他不知道发了什么酒疯去翻了这件，两侧俱是一股几缕金色绞丝链子，细细架在锁骨，中间略微波浪起伏勾了出了一片灵动的叶子意象遮住胸前乳首，那叶片只不过是更浓密些的金线，向下又收成了一条细线一直延到腹股沟，张继科的腹肌一览无遗，两侧金链聚拢在下腹，勾着一小块白色布料兜住那处，只是又紧又小，张继科又像野性猫科动物高高撅着屁股伏趴着，那肉球露出了一半，仿佛要从绷紧的寮子里偷偷滑出来，后面更是连布片都省了，只一根细巧链子嵌在臀间，像夏日地平线那一道金色余晖闪耀，将最饱满的那一只桃子一分为二，诱人去食。

张继科见他出来，咬了咬下唇屈膝向前爬了一步，大腿肌肉鼓鼓囊囊，肉从勒在两侧臀上的金线下挤了出来，他有些疼，自己一脸委屈抬了一只手去拨，马龙瞥见他挑起来的地方是一道深色红痕，摇了摇头朝床沿走去。他松了裹着下身的浴巾，揉了揉张继科微凉的耳朵，“你这是发什么酒疯。”张继科像小兽般龇了龇牙，一张嘴就咬了马龙腰侧一口，不怎么痛却撩人得很，马龙回报他玩着他的耳朵血红一片，他从上方看下去张继科厚实背肌中间延着一条深深脊沟，如同肉里生出来的极乐路，一直通向无边无际的欲望深处。马龙眼里看不出波澜，只是暗了下来，从张继科耳后刮到下巴，抬起他的脸弯腰吻了下去。

张继科尝起来依然藏了一丝酒气，混着他略苦的烟味，马龙舔着他的舌根，那里柔软湿润，是张继科本身的味道。他的手指悄悄爬到他背后揉着他后脖子，那里是拿捏张继科的致命之处，他只消轻轻揪起那皮肉来回抚摸几下，张继科就像猫似的整个无骨软了下来，愉悦得打着颤，马龙放过了那里，带着薄茧的手指顺着背沟慢慢来回摩擦，那处像一路撒了赤色沙点，慢慢红了起来，又像是马龙对着张继科深处做的事情全都被摊了出来。他没有在末尾处突出的尾椎骨节过多停留，指尖挑起那根缝里的金线，张继科没了嵌在肉里的束缚轻松许多，深深呼了口气打在马龙腹上，对方却立刻松了手指，那线闷声回弹了下去，打在张继科那处，抽疼着醒了三分酒意。他伸了只手抓着马龙手臂，贴着他的身体不留缝隙攀了上去，一把勾着马龙翻身摔在床上，床垫深陷弹了一下，挂在上方的床幔晃个不停，两个人腹肌紧贴，呵出的气息都炙热急促，张继科微深色肌肤衬着那金色细链，让马龙有身处古时异国的错觉，他搂着张继科定了下来，抬起嘴角拍拍他屁股，“我可能收留了个刺客。”张继科肌肉一紧，臀上一阵泛着酥麻的疼痛，马龙根本没有意识到他的手劲有多大，他肤色很白，因此也显得胡青更明显，向下半合着眼的时候看起来有些目空一切的漠然样子，张继科心里一动，他一直欣赏对方这种神情，而他让马龙慢慢失了镇定被欲念逼得要将他往死里操的样子他更喜欢。  
马龙抓着张继科完全裸露在外面的臀肉把玩揉捏，张继科浑身皮肉紧实，那处即使肉比其他地方稍许多些，掌下的感觉也依然健韧有力，他越是向两侧扒开那两团，中间那根勒着张继科肉缝的紧逼感就越发清晰，张继科一手往马龙胸膛撑了暴突青筋的手臂，一手朝后抓了马龙作乱的手，“我是刺客的话，你早就没命了。”夜里他的声音听起来更低沉悠长一些，带着点轻飘飘的得意，又恰恰一言一字能被他听得清清楚楚，马龙一抬头就对上那未语先笑的凤翎眼尾。他抽出手来将那两条摇摇欲坠依附在张继科锁骨上的细链撩了下来，链子摩擦撞击声音脆脆，挂在张继科身后，垂在那结实绷紧的大腿上，衬着那肤色不知为何看起来更情色几分。  
张继科要是穿了这个再像之前那般放肆去俱乐部里跳钢管舞，马龙估计他只有自己动手封了整个场子。张继科胸前那里依然和珊瑚浆果似的，色泽艳深珠粒肿圆，马龙揉了几把他白色布料兜着的肉团，勾了勾那牵绳又松开回弹过去，啪嗒一声打在张继科下腹，张继科吃痛一皱眉，立刻俯身小兽般一口咬上他喉结，乳首擦过马龙温暖的胸膛，一阵钝痛激灵，马龙凑上去亲了亲他揪着一道深痕的眉心，两手从他光滑的大腿上慢慢滑上来，抵在他胸前上下抚摸搓揉起来，张继科轻轻叹了几声，蹭着下体磨马龙下面，马龙敞着下半身，他能感受到半勃的那根渐渐愈发硬了起来夹在他臀间。马龙干脆抱着他翻转过来，将他牢牢按在床上，张继科最近刻意增了肌，胸膛比之前厚了些，比起他依然差了些，心尖上的乳肉被马龙揉得有些红了，映着那墨灰色纹身有些施虐感，他几乎是拧着他左侧胸口肉粒簇成紧实一小团塞入口中吮吸起来，张继科大声喊叫了出来，两只手只晓得使劲抓着马龙的头发，那拖在他身侧的晃悠链子随着他的颤抖叮铃摇了起来，画面情色旖旎。马龙润了些许口水匀在那软肉上，凝神聚力含着那肉粒使劲朝外吸，张继科骤然一弹，只觉得胸前筋脉都被一根根挑起来，他憋着泪不知是微微抬起来些贴紧马龙还是将他推开些。马龙腾出一只手来抚慰着他腋下略鼓出来的软肉，张继科终于又昏又沉地躺了回去，马龙卷着舌尖绕着他那圈嫩肉打转，偶尔牵进去了张继科的乳毛弄得他发痛，张继科就会合起结实的腿敲他臀侧。

马龙啵得一声咂嘴，张继科那颗湿润紧缩的乳首被他解放了，可怜兮兮缀在那周围也通红的皮肉上，那一条不易察觉的乳白色液渍蜿蜒爬下了他的胸膛，张继科终于回了神，那水眼儿像是被马龙掘开了，他多日来的疼痛终于得以发散，但那处却没有要停下来的意思，他有些惊恐地抬起头求助似的盯着马龙，张继科很少对他露出这样示软的神情，马龙很是受用，伸手抓了床头柜上的润滑剂开了瓶，挤调料一般将水液汩汩射在张继科的胸上，流得急全都淌在了腹上，他扔了空瓶，两手像是给上好食材上油按摩一般将润滑剂全抹开了，张继科那可怜兜着裆的布料都湿了个透，全然凸显了那一整根和肉球的样子，偏又绷得更紧了，马龙却不替他掏出来，只是隔靴搔痒一般用双手来回搓着那一团，张继科难耐得边扭边喊他名字，一声比一声掺了更深的欲望，马龙只当没听见，俯下身体在他耳边轻声说了句，“你以为只有你会去问怎么解决么？”张继科现在在马龙的视角看来，一点不像刺客，倒像是会让神明动了凡念堕入人间的献祭品，被仅有的简洁线条包裹着那些正待品尝的部位，而马龙是他唯一的创世者。  
张继科有些气鼓鼓又有些期待地一把勾过他脖子咬在马龙颈脉上那块皮肤，“你他妈把我弄成这样如果还操不出什么东西的话，我要你好看。”马龙脖子上传来一阵刺痛，他却弯了弯嘴角，他拨开那条嵌在肉间的细线，那里也几乎延淌的润滑剂弄得滑不留手，马龙才稍许探了个口就叽咕几声，他不得不用另一只手拨开那湿濡到几乎吸在一起的内侧臀肉，为那熟透了像沾着自己分泌汁水黏在一起的蜜桃强行开了个缝儿，猛地刺进去一根手指吸那桃心。那心眼儿位置倒不深，只是曲径紧窄，须得他来回数次拜访桃源，才摸着了道，几浅几深地捣些桃汁。张继科抓着他手臂大敞双腿，马龙撤了手指，像要从桃缝儿中间掰开桃子似的扒开他两团肉，张继科腿间那鲜红一根向前颤悠悠竖着，腿间毛发黏在嫩肉和球上，下头肉口被他拨开露着更深一些的内里，马龙松了他一条腿，握着自己那根深深埋了进去，他闭着眼缓着呼吸，不论他们有过多少次，张继科依然能让他有那种世界毁灭了都他妈没关系，他的思想甚至会延后身体好几秒，他总是疑心是被他带进带出的节奏留在了张继科身体内。马龙他甚至不需要刻意摆弄，身体会顺着那一一波波节奏像严密的打桩机一样每一下都夯实到最深的地方，又像游蛇一样知道要往哪里钻能另两个人都爽到不知所以。他摸到张继科胸前两点，随着下身的撞击搓来揉去，一阵紧一阵松，那汁液像是被他榨了出来，流得他一手，马龙索性趴下紧紧钉着张继科，叼了他一侧乳首汲取吞咽起来，

张继科给予他，他给予张继科，他们形成了奇妙的循环。

张继科那根顶在他下腹随着他的动作上下摩擦滑动，他后面越来越湿滑软糯，仿佛桃肉得了自体分泌的桃汁和马龙灌进去的雨浆滋润，越发显得回味无穷，那些水液顺着微肿的粉色肉口进进出出，马龙沾了张继科的汗液精液，甚至分不清那些究竟是谁的东西，像世界末日一样耗尽自己做爱，终于伏在他身上喘息着不动了，射精后过于饱和的餍足感让他仿佛得到了张继科的全部，又将自己全部注入进了张继科，精神和肉体都融为一体密不可分。  
张继科低声骂了句却听不出任何内容，他被高潮一波又一波打在欲海里，浮舟般打着旋儿定不下来，只得攀了马龙的背才寻回了几分实感，马龙埋在他胸口不愿大动，细细舔着他流出来的水，听起来语气尽是温柔，却有着不容反驳和质疑的调子，“以防你大概不知道，我这辈子可能都不会放过你。”张继科细细听进去了每一个字眼，他本来就汗湿了眼梢，眨着眼暗自笑了，像盛春日头里桃枝上最高处那朵桃花绽开了，有些稚气却艳而不俗，“如果你要说的是这个，那我早就知道了。”


	5. Chapter 5

张继科很久没那么早起来过了，马龙给他吹完头后特意给他调了闹钟，一只手习惯性地替他撸着被吹得蓬松柔软的头发。张继科浑身软得实在想睡，慢慢爬上来的酒意后劲和疲惫一下子都涌了上来，卷着被子就滚进床里去了，两只手半露抓着被沿，使劲眨了眨已经千斤重那侧有些肿的眼皮，“没有晚安吻什么的吗？”他从未和另一个马龙开过诸如此类的玩笑，对方那明显的界限——不想给他包袱也不想给自己添麻烦，倒有点过于体贴，清晰地告诉他他们只是“陌生人”。这个就很不一样了，这个显然是和这身体的主人在一种叫做热恋的俗套气息中，他可以借了这外壳开些无伤大雅的玩笑。

马龙看着少年那略显无辜的青涩样子，褪去赛场上的那一层小小的霸气和嚣张，张继科还在稚气未脱的年龄，他爱干净却喜欢在事后带着那些东西一夹腿钻在他怀里躲到被洞，也像他这样蹭过来亲一下马龙，再像冬眠的毛茸茸小动物一样梦呓哼哧几声睡去。他有一些动摇，对方的神态有些软化下来，和他脑海中的张继科重叠到了一起，马龙俯下身，拨开他额前有些长了的头发，手指贴在那温热的皮肤上，只是轻轻来回摩挲了几下。张继科舒服得几乎都觉得自己抖了抖耳朵，他以为自己这次要很难入睡，结果连马龙什么时候走的都不知道了。

第二天闹钟响起来的时候张继科摊平在床上一动不动，闹钟锲而不舍得只差在床头柜上欢快蹦跶，张继科闭着眼翻了个身撅着屁股背朝它，心里想着估计会和前一天一样，这个马龙会进来叫他，再眯一会，眯一会。等他迟到被罚比其他队员多跑五圈的时候，马龙和其他人已经在做热身和拉伸了，除了马龙其他人都略带诧异和迷茫，张继科虽然一向贪睡，却从来早晨一练是不迟到的，他本身很拼又有马龙叫起床服务加持。张继科跑完还在喘，虽然年轻了好几岁的身体没什么疲惫，他却是很久没那么早起了，意识还是混沌未明搅成一团，跑一跑倒是松弛了些。他两手伸进裤子里兜开把衣服下摆抹平了重新塞好，少年接近r*u白色的皮肤上已经卧着微微凸起的血管，马龙坐着俯身前屈拉伸，从后面看过去完完全全的成年人的体格，肩颈后背衣服都绷得紧紧的。张继科众目睽睽之下被罚多跑了几圈，心里本就有些委屈，他虽然吃得了苦，但当惯了小少爷的，哪个敢给他下马威，悄悄靠了过去就下狠手按着马龙给他的拉伸“加了把劲”，他以为马龙要生气，却只听得他爽快笑了，张继科耳朵一热松了手，嘀嘀咕咕转身自己找了个角落去活动筋骨了。

 

马龙给他系领带的时候，张继科起先都不想看他的脸，和队长长得一模一样，气质神色却差了许多的这张脸，依然会让他产生些许错觉。马龙看了眼他飞着的凤尾一般眼梢，就是这一抹似笑非笑的神采，总让他不想对张继科放手。世间风情有千千万万种，独有一种是一个人命中的劫，化也化不开，解也解不了。你想进两步，他就退一步，你退三步，他又逼近两步。眼前的人是那个人，却不是那个让他牵挂的魂。

张继科要陪着他去见肖战，心里念叨的倒不是马龙刚临时给他灌输的那些事情，却只紧张那只不知道何时又要窜上来的狗，尽管马龙再三向他保证它乖乖待在自己笼子里，刚一大早也出去放过风了，不会再有闲情逸致来骚扰张继科。张继科眼尖得很，刚马龙上楼给他的西装挑领带刚下楼，张继科已经闪到他身后用短短的手指对着笼子，“你看你看！”科科用鼻子顶开了门企图越狱，马龙一手卷了领带，走过去替笼子落了闸锁，若有所思地搓了搓拇指，“你和他玩一天可能就能亲近点。”张继科戒备地竖着耳朵，指尖拨着衬衫扣子摇了摇头，他很倔的，认定了什么概念，潜意识里就会替自己树立好几十道防御，休想轻易动摇他的想法，马龙想要改变他的意志都需要前后几次用事实说服他。作为抚慰，他改变主意和变通了的时候，马龙会陪他一起睡，不一定做那件事，但是会说很多马龙从前还是愣头青时候的往事，张继科喜欢那个，在安静的夜里，温暖的被洞里分享只有他们两个知道的事情。而昨晚这个马龙选择了在床边看书，他把灯调得极暗，张继科起先警惕地告诉自己不要睡，心里嘀咕多了挡不住那浓浓倦意，心里想着那么放松防线，马龙知道了会不会打他屁股。虽然才分开一天，他却已经想回去了。


End file.
